1 2 3 Be With Me!
by kyousuke21
Summary: Mikan Sakura. A Naive young girl who just discovered her bear is actually a human, Natsume. She and him soon find obstacles since he enrolled at her school. Fan girls now crowd Ruka and Natsume as days go by. What's to do? MxN, HxR, more to come..R&R!
1. Introduction

1-1 2-2 3-3 Be With Me!

_By: Kyousuke21_

This is my first fanfic so it may not be the best.

This story was not inspired by anyone/thing. The names Akuma, Kenui, Kuro, and Etani are the original character names for them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice except for my original names for characters. I wish I did though…

Also, they don't really have that much of an Alice.

They all may be a little OCC.. On with the story now. I may add new characters that aren't from the series.

_Thoughts '..'_

Speaking ".."

Introduction

Fifteen-year old Mikan Sakura's birthday coming up soon. Her bedroom was in a light pink/purple color. She had a beautiful canopy bed right in the middle of the room. Her computer was high tech given from her friend, Hotaru-sama. The desk the computer was on was slightly dirty but fine.

Her closet was filled with plain, button-up, and loose shirts. The lower portions of her clothes were normally skirts. She'd usually wear jeans on Friday.

When you came into the house, you see a huge chandelier towering above you. If you look to the left, the living room goes into view. A large plasma TV (Made by Hotaru) hangs in front of a teal colored couch. A glass table is next to the couch.

On the right as you walk in, there's the kitchen/dining room. The table is nicely decorated and the kitchen is marble made. A plant is hung in a corner, spread out.

As you walk into the center room, when you walk forward, there are two staircases walking to the top of the house. The left leads to all the bedrooms. There's Mikan's room, her mom, Suka's room, and her brother, Tsubasa's room. In all the rooms there's a bathroom.

The right leads to a bathroom, a library, and a secret door. No one knows where the secret door is, or if there even is one, only Mikan knows.

Now, you probably think, "Wow she has everything!" but she doesn't. Poor Mikan has been dateless for years. Why she doesn't have or never has a boyfriend, she never actually figured that out.

But she didn't really care about that problem. She just wanted a boyfriend she could just care about, stop if he got in a fight, and that loved her back.


	2. Chapter 1 : Only a beginning

**Kyou: **The story finally starts…I always wanted to make one.

**Natsume:** Let's hope this story isn't like the other ones.

**Mikan:** How mean, Natsume! But I have to admit you look cute in this picture: Takes a picture out of her pocket: So Kawaii!

**Natsume: **Oh shut up! Give me it: Turns head while blushing because he got really close to her face:

**Mikan: **Oi! No way, I'm giving this to you! Natsume-kun do you have a fever? Your face is red: Puts hand on his forehead

**Kyou: **: Looks at them fight back and forth: Okay you will find out what the picture is about in the story…If you do not like this part where the characters talk to each other then just tell me that and I will stop it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Chapter One

Only the Beginning

" Mikan's birthday is today! " The announcements called out. She jumped in her seat. She looked over at her friends that were looking forward.

"Hmm….What should I do now?" She sighed. She looked at the calendar. The date was January 1, 2012. (This is her real birthday except the year I think.) She laid her head on her desk. She didn't act like the cheerful girl she always was. School would end in 2 minutes.

"You guys…Please let's go now please…" She said pleadingly at Hotaru. She both looked up at her and said, "Now?" She put her hands together and bowed. "Yes please." While walking out, a guy paced past her and said, "Happy birthday Mikan." She smiled, looked back and yelled, "Thank you!"

Meanwhile the guy stood against the wall and panted from running.

"Thank goodness she didn't see me." He ran to his classroom to go get his stuff.

"Ah Ruka! You finally caught up!" Mikan smiled. He smiled back and replied. "Yeah…I had a lot of stuff to take." They got to her house and ran inside. When they got to her room she slammed it shut. She sat on her bed while Hotaru sat in the computer chair. Ruka was still searching for one.

"Ruka-kun you can sit here!" She patted a spot on the bed next to herself.

"Mikan-chan, did anyone say anything to you today?" Hotaru said. She closed her eyes and thought.

"Ah, no one came up to me! But hey, I'm used to it." She grinned a smile that spread across her face.

"Tch..figures. I don't expect anyone to talk to you." She shook her head.

"Wait…there was someone who came up to me. A boy…he said happy birthday to me! " Ruka shook his head and sighed. Hotaru noticed this and did a rare smile.

"Ruka…You don't know anything about this do you?" She asked. He twitched at her question.

"I..Iie…I..I don't." He sweat dropped.

"Eh…you could be right this is just a hunch.." She sighed. Mikan cut in their chat and pulled them downstairs. They ate a little bit of cake and went to the Jacuzzi in the back.

"Ruka…you haven't talked much…Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Um…no it's nothing…It's just that-" He got cut off by Hotaru.

"He just doesn't feel like talking to you right now." She smirked. He looked at her with a confused look.

"No! It's not that…I just don't feel like talking…"He said.

"Okay…Ruka-pyonn" She smiled very brightly. After 30 more minutes of relaxing they got out. Hotaru and Ruka left at 9:23 pm. Mikan wore her polka dotted pajamas because she didn't have any other ones. She brushed her hair, her teeth, and checked her e-mails. She got off the computer and on to the silken bed. She laid her head on the soft, purple pillow. She looked at the digital clock that said 10:58 pm.

"Now I should really go to sleep." She sighed. Even though she couldn't sleep she closed her eyes for a few minutes. She stood up and walked over to the computer, turned it on, and saw one of her friends were online.

"Hey what's up? It's really late. Why aren't you asleep?" She typed.

"Nothing interesting. I could ask the same thing for you. " He typed back.

"Wah! How mean! Just who are you really?"

"Do you need to know? My alias name is Kura. I can't tell you my real name."

"Alright Kura! I'm fine with that. My alias name is Shikari! My real name is only for life." She looked at the clock again. _'11:42…I have a little more time until midnight.'_ She looked at the computer.

"I gotta go! Anything you want to say? I'll talk to you tomorrow maybe!"

"No…except you should sleep and happy birthday." She gasped but before she could reply he logged off. She climbed into bed and slept. She heard a voice at midnight but she just ignored it. She woke up and screamed, she found a guy laying right next to her.

**Natsume: That was the worst one I've read! What's wrong with you? Can't you be like the other authors? And who the hell was the guy laying next to her! I'll burn him to ashes!**

**Mikan: You're mean! At least she did her best...who was the guy next to me? Natsume...why will you burn him to ashes?**

**Kyou:comes in with flames on her body and in eyes: Are you two both saying I suck at this! Why the hell do you need to know who's next to me. (snake tounge comes out)**

**Natsume: Yeah pretty much...(Doesn't answer Mikan's question)**

**Mikan: I...Iie..and Hai I..I want to know...**

**Kyou: Thanks Mikan! Sorry but you can't know who he is! You'll find out in the next chapter.:Turns to Natsume with flames all over: So you say my stuff sucks eh:Tries to fight/ land a punch on him, gets one on him. And then knocks him out, pulls him in to a room and locks him in there:**

**Mikan: D...Don't you think he'll break out of there?**

**Kyou: Nope! That place is fire proof! Anyways...I'll try to update soon!**

**Hotaru: (In a monotonous voice) Please review..While I video tape Hyuuga try to get out of the room...(smiles deviously at me)...Genius...you'll make me rich**

**Kyou: (shivers go up my back) Okay sure...(puts my thumb up) Again! Please review everybody!**

**Natsume: (walks up behind Kyou with a fireball in his hand.) I'll kill you:swings the ball of fire at me:**

**Kyou:singes my hair while I duck: Why you...:Kicks him 'there': That's what you get!**

**He drops to the floor and passes out until the next chapter. Finally, we drag him to a room and lock him with Mikan. See what happens next later! Two stories in one everybody!**


	3. Chapter 2: A silly Challenge

**Kyou: This is the moment you've all been waiting for! You get to find out who the guy sitting/laying next to Mikan is! Meanwhile, Natsume and her are locked in a room. **

**The "Room"…**

**Mikan: Ahh! Natsume, where are you? I'm scared! I can't see anything!**

**Someone: Rela-**

**Mikan: Ahh! (Slaps the person she heard) Who the heck are you?**

**Natsume: You baka! I was going to call upon a fireball! (Starts the fire again)**

**Mikan: (Sees a creepy face in front of her: Done by Hotaru:) Stay with me Natsume! I'm afraid! (Goes up and hugs/clings to him)**

**Natsume: (starts a fire and lets it down on the floor) Get off of me… (A hint of pink goes up his face) crap…**

**Mikan: _Is he blushing? I'll act like I don't know…_ Ah…I'm sorry…For the meantime I guess we have to stick together…: The place is like a maze:**

**Kyou: Everybody they know are watching them but they don't know it. And Hotaru-sama is getting a lot of rabbits/money. Oh! And to remind you…this is the truth I swear…I am ten…no kidding alright? Okay on with the story!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

_"I gotta go! Anything you want to say? I'll talk to you tomorrow maybe!"_

"_No…except you should sleep and happy birthday."_

_She gasped but before she could reply he logged off. She climbed into bed and slept. She heard a voice at midnight but she just ignored it. She woke up and screamed, she found a guy lying right next to her._

* * *

Chapter 2

A silly challenge

Mikan was on the floor, sitting across from a raven haired guy with ruby/crimson eyes, lying on her bed. She got a little calmer after a few minutes. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" She looked around her room to find anything missing/lost. She did. Her bear. She turned around and shouted.

"What did you do to Natsume!" He just looked at her.

"Have you noticed I need clothes? And my name is Natsume." He yawned. She looked at him and said, "Oh right…you do need clothes…sorry…but wait you're not…Natsume?" She leaned in close to his face and he blushed.

"Get the hell away from my face..." He grumbled angrily. He pushed her face away from his and put the nicely fitting clothes on. He stood up barely.

"Natsume…How did you turn into a human?" She looked at him as he closed his eyes. He opened them again and said, "I told you to-"He got cut off. Both of their eyes were wide as they looked at each other. Their heads collided, meaning they kissed. She stood back away from him and her fingers went on her lips.

"T…That was my first kiss!" She cried and fell to the floor.

"Another thing, that's your secon-"he turned into a small stuffed bear. She grabbed the bear (enter the picture Mikan was holding in the first chapter)and yelled, "Kawaii! Natsume! You're back!" She squeezed/hugged him against her chest. Natsume got out of her grip and sat on the floor.

"That's how I turn into a human/bear. Also, you kissed meat midnight yesterday, so that was your second kiss. That's strange, ne? Well, you got your wish come true…you have a boyfriend…out of his own will… " He smirked and she glared at him.

"I never said I wanted you to be my boyfriend, jerk." She picked out some clothes from the closet and walked over to the bathroom. She slammed the door and sighed. A blush spread across her face, but she ignored it. She went to the shower and turned it on.

"What do I say to Tsubasa and Mom? I'll have to hide him in the meantime then." She walked back out, with a light red T-shirt and shorts on, smiling. She grabbed Natsume and took him downstairs to the secret underground house. She opened the door leading there and walked down. She dropped him on the ground and he stared at her with no emotion on his face.

"We'll settle this here. I pick the challenge."

"Are you stupid or what? You can't fight me while I'm a bear. It's excessive." She gazed at him stupidly, tears forming in her eyes. She started to walk towards him but then she tripped and landed on him. Her eyes closed when she fell.

"I'm such a klutz…heheh…but that's just who I am…" When she opened her eyes she saw a raven haired boy under her.

"Ah! I'm sorry! But hey, now we could fight!"

"How do you know how to turn me back?"

"It was by accident, not on purpose. Heck, now I know how to turn you into your forms." She shrugged her shoulders and smiled back at him.

"Was there a reason you kissed me at midnight? That was the first time you've ever done that."

She blushed when he said that.

"Well, it wasn't my fault! You're the one who turned! So…you were the one who kissed me!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Whatever. Are we going to fight or what?"

"Fine, if you beat me in a tickle fight, you're my boyfriend, got it?"

"First to burst out laughing or gets kissed loses." She nodded her head at the ways to win. In the background you could see a menacing blue aura.

* * *

**Kyou: I am so sorry that the story is so short! But let's look up on what Natsume and Mikan are doing!**

**The dark room...**

** "Natsume...how did we get here in the first place? " She asked cuddling up closer to him, making him get agitated.**

**"How the hell am I supposed to know? I was knocked out, baka." He tried to stand up but he instead hit his head hard on the ceiling.(It's metal) She noticed the room was getting smaller and smaller.**

**"Natsume...Natsume! Open your eyes! We're in a crisis!" She slapped her hand across his face and he was still unconscious. "Natsume? Don't tell me...You've over used your alice..."She started to sob on top of him, afraid he wouldn't wake up.**

**Miakn's POV**

**He just layed there not moving at all. I was to afraid to speak out by then. I shook his body waiting for him to tell me to stop. But he didn't. My hands automatically went to my face and hot tears were streaming down my face.**

**Natsume's Pov**

**I heard distant crying. It hurt me when I tried to open my eyes. I fell asleep but I couldn't feel anything...no pain or anything. I saw someone crying far from me when I noticed who it was.**

**Mikan.**

**I ran towards her hoping she'd hear or listen to me. She just had her back to me and it felt like I would never reach her. I stopped myself from going any further. I wouldn't have to bother her anymore if...**

* * *

**I hoped you liked my second story in between!**

**Please review! Flames accepted! Ideas are accepted too if you wish! I'll try to reach my next dead line everybody!**


	4. Chap 3: One way to win or lose

**Kyou: We'll continue with the sad trapped couple in the room…I feel so bad for writing this**

**The dark room…**

_**I heard distant crying. It hurt me when I tried to open my eyes. I fell asleep but I couldn't feel anything...no pain or anything. I saw someone crying far from me when I noticed who it was.**_

_**Mikan.**_

_**I ran towards her hoping she'd hear or listen to me. She just had her back to me and it felt like I would never reach her. I stopped myself from going any further. I wouldn't have to bother her anymore if...**_

**_Chapter 1: The feeling of being lost_**

**If I just stayed the way I am now…about to die. But what would Mikan do? What would Ruka do? What will anybody do? Will they care and just move on or keep grieving over me? Do I really want them to visit my grave everyday?**

**I couldn't bear to watch them cry over me. My eyes opened, only to see a weeping face. Her auburn colored hair was messed up and dangling over my composed expression.**

"**Wh…what happened? Why are you crying?" She looked much happier once I spoke to her. I was relieved to see her expression change. She laid her head on my chest, calmed after what just happened, so I slept along with her. The room stopped shrinking when me and her were really close together.**

**Kyou: Here's the real story now!**

**Danger: There may be extreme OOC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. If I did I would've made the second season…but I suck at drawing…my sister draws well though…**

Chapter 3

One Way to Win/Lose

Mikan felt more than ready to win against Natsume.

_Flashback_

"_Whatever. Are we going to fight or what?"_

"_Fine, if you beat me in a tickle fight, you're my boyfriend, got it?"_

"_First to burst out laughing or gets kissed loses." She nodded her head at the ways to win. In the background you could see a menacing blue aura._

She was sure she wanted to win, so he could leave. (You know he can't actually leave her alone. He's her teddy bear!) She pounced Natsume, trying to find his tickled spot. Upon noticing that, he moved to the side making her fall face first.

"Itai…" She said rubbing her forehead. "Ba.ka." He pronounced. She growled and hit him in the stomach. _She's so strong! This'll be a nice challenge. _He punched the door behind her. She turned her head to see the damage. She fell back against the door as he drew nearer. She pushed the door, wanting it to open or fall down but nothing happened. He was only inches away from her face when suddenly she ducked down, got behind him and kicked him in the back. He flew through the door and landed out onto the carpet in the middle of the house. She walked out after him. She landed on his stomach on her hands moving around him as she found his tickle spot. She tickled him, him about to laugh. But then her mom came down from the stairs staring at the two and their positions. Her coffee cup dropped from her hands, breaking and spilling everywhere.

"What are you doing, Mikan? And who's the handsome boy?" Her mom playfully asked. Her mom was always a flirt and she looked like she was 21 but was actually 36.

"Him? Oh, don't mind him no attention at all. So don't worry, he's just a friend." Mikan looked back to where he used to be and he wasn't there.

"Wha…Where'd he go?" She looked behind herself and Natsume stole a kiss.

"Looks like I'm not your 'friend' anymore. I'm your boyfriend now." He slyly whispered. Her mom blushed 5 shades of red on her face.

"My, my. It looks like you aren't friends, you little liar, Mikan." She bent to pick up the shattered pieces of the cup.

"Mom…please no more teasing. It's not what not you think!" She panicked.

"Oh no miss, it's exactly what you think." He smiled a serene smile anybody would love.

"Oh, so does that mean you guys are a couple?" She winked and smiled very cutesy-like.

"Yes we are. But he has to live with us."

"Really?! Why?" Mikan just sighed and continued on.

"Because of this." She caught Natsume off guard and hugged him. After a few seconds, he turned back into a bear.

"You could've told her instead of making me take this form." He crossed his arms and turned his face.

"My gosh, which room is he staying in? Yours?" Mikan hit Suka on the head.

"Sometimes I wonder why you don't act like an adult, Suka…" Mikan sighed.

"Well, sometimes I wonder why you don't act like a teenager." Suka replied back.

"Wel-"

"Will you two shut up?!"

The two quarreling people looked up to see who shouted and saw a very agitated-looking Natsume.

"Now that I got your attention, where am I staying anyways?" He questioned Mikan.

"Just follow me…" She sighed again. She walked to the door that was broken down. They followed Mikan to the entrance of the house.

"Wow! This place is huge! When did you get it?" Suka asked.

"I can't say that I ever really got this place. It's exactly like the house up, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Somebody probably built this incase our problem happened like this." Natsume thought aloud. Mikan just smiled. Natsume noticed.

"Oh? Is someone admiring me now? What's the goofy smile, strawberry panties girl?" he teased.

"Eh? I am so not admiring you!" she paused, "How'd you know if I was wearing strawberry panties?"

He pointed to her lifted skirt from behind.

"Right there."

"Eek!!!! You pervert!!!!" She shouted as she punched him.

"Come on, let's go." Mikan hurtfully said.

"But should we just leave him there?"

"If you want to carry him, be my guest. It's his fault."

"Alright then I will." Suka sighed. Mikan, feeling a little guilty, took Natsume off her mom's shoulders after touring around the underground house for a long time.(Mikan was trained when she was little so that no one would try to take her…she was really smart and still kinda is..)

"mmm….nn…chkk…aahhh…"

They heard someone mumble.

"mm…nnn..ahh…whaa….tch..."

"…….ah!" they mumbled again. '_So warm….why am I moving_?'

He opened his eyes to see that he's being carried.

"Gyaa!! What was I doing!?" he paused, "what were you doing?!" he cried as he fell from her back.

"You're awake? Well, if you're awake, how about you follow me, instead of making me carry you, hmm?" she avoided his question partly.

"Fine." He pouted.

And thus they continued the tour. Then suddenly Mikan interrupted the silence.

"Hey Natsume. How'd I meet you?"

She thought hard to remember who and where she got Natsume from and had a flashback once she remembered a little boy.

_Flashback_

"_Hey, little girl. Follow me, would you?"_

"_Do I have to mister?"_

"_You don't have to call me mister, baka." A raven haired boy replied._

"_I'm not a baka! So what do you want?" An auburn haired girl argued._

"_I need your help with something. So will you agree?"_

"_What is this 'something'?"_

"_It's just an experiment, that's all."_

"_Ok then!"_

"_God, she doesn't even know what the experiment is….I guess she really is a baka…" he muttered under his breath._

"_Nani? What'd you say?" she innocently asked._

"_It's nothing. Now, let's go."_

"'_Kay!"_

_It took them nearly two hours to finish. The finished product was a kind of potion. All they needed now was a test subject so, Natsume volunteered._

"_But wait! What if something goes bad?! What'll happen then?!" Mikan cried._

"_Relax. Nothing bad will happen. I hope…" he mumbled. He took the bottle and gulped it down. Nothing had happened. He sighed of relief but it was a failure._

"_AHH!"_

"_What?!" he shouted._

"_I'm late! I need to go home and clean the house or I'm gonna die!!" She screamed, looking at her watch. She started to run home but paused as he shouted, "Wait! I want to give you something!" _

_He threw a teddy bear at the surprised little girl._

"_What's this for?"_

"_Just keep it." 'I need to see if my experiment exactly works…and she's perfect for it.'_

"_Thanks!"_

_She started to run again but paused._

"_What's your name? Mine's Mikan."_

"_Natsume. Natsume Hyuuga. You should get going before you 'die'." He used his fingers and put quotation marks when he said die._

"_Ack! You're right! I gotta go! Bye!" she shouted running off._

_As she kept running, she kept looking back. Each time she'd see him, but the last time she looked back, he disappeared. Everything she did today was hard not to mention the potion. But, she really did wonder why he gave her the bear. All kinds of ideas passed her mind at the time but none of them were probably right. After all, who would know when they're only 8?_

_Flashback end_

"So what did happen to you Natsume-kun?"

"My soul and body went into the bear's. But as if you'll understand that." He smirked.

"You haven't changed a bit since then either." She countered.

"At least I matured."

"Whatever." She replied punching him in the stomach again.

This time they left him where he was…poor Natsume had to find his way back up to the building. Once he got up there, he saw Mikan and Suka eating lunch. And man, was he pissed.

"Oh, Hey Natsume. What took you so long?"

"Nothing I just wanted to stay in that huge house." He sarcastically remarked.

"Uh-huh….well, I got to go now. Bye mom." She said as she kissed her mom on the cheek.

"If you're going to ask I have a part-time job at a café called 'moonlit sky'."

"I wasn't going to."

"See ya then. Bye!"

Mikan got on the motorcycle out front and revved the engine. She started riding until a few minutes later she noticed that someone else was on the motorbike too.

"Natsume! What are you doing!?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm following you." He obviously stated.

"Why?"

"Because I want to. Is that a problem? I'm going to work at the café with you."

"What?! Why?!"

"I already told you! And besides, I need some money to buy clothes."

"Eh…I guess you're right…And once you get enough money you have to buy your own car, too."

"Alright, alright…"

(Let's skip to the part where they get to the café)

"Ohaiyo Misaki-san! Mikan Sakura Present!"

"Ohaiyo Mikan-chan! How was your birthday?" the red head greeted.

"It was pretty okay, like any other day!"

"Oh? And who's this?"

They looked over at the raven-haired boy who was exploring the café.

"Hey! What's the minimum payment?" he rudely asked.

"Well, he was cute before he-Did he just say what I think he said?! He wants a job here, am I right?" Misaki screeched.

"Yes, you're right. He wants a job here. But god, do you have to scream it out? All the customers are creeped out now…"Mikan groaned.

"But you still haven't told me who he is…." She whispered.

"His name is Natsume Hyuuga."

"Would you two quit chatting and help me out with theses people?"

They turned to face Natsume in a waiter's outfit. He held a tray with 2 glasses on it.

"Don't tell me Boss let you work here…."

"He did." He answered just to piss her off.

"Uh- huh, and your plan to piss me off it's not working."

"Oh yeah, what will?"

"Nothing."

"Well, how about this?"

He got up close to her and blew on her neck. Slowly inching closer to her neck, he sucked on it. His arms wrapped around her waist and squeezed her petite body. She was about to hit him but once his lips touched her neck, she froze. She opened her mouth from time to time, about to moan but stopped herself, and realized they were still in the café with all eyes on them.

"Eyah!!!!!! Natsume stop it! Don't do this in front of a crowd! I might lose my job!" Mikan quietly shouted.

"No way. I'm not stopping 'til I find your weak spot." He said in-between breathes. His mouth traveled lower on to a bare part of her shoulder. And she moaned. Really loud.

"It looks like I found it." He said smirking. Mikan regaining her composure was fuming. Her face was flushed with embarrassment, anger, and something else that she couldn't find out.

"Natsume, you baka!! I can't believe you did that in front of a lot of people! You jerk!" she cried punching him, slapping him, and any other cruel thing you could do.

"Ow! Stop that! I was only joking with you. No need to get all prissy about it…" he pouted with bruises starting to show on his skin.

"Well, it's your fault for pissing me off anyways, pervert!" she sniveled, tears starting to go down her face. Natsume panicked, not knowing what to do. He got an idea.

"Yes! I pissed you off! Finally!" He shouted in delight, if ever he could do that.

"Now what's this about pissing other people off?" A voice asked.

"Ah! Narumi-sensei! It's nothing…. Just Natsume fooling around." She glared at Natsume.

"Be nice to him Mikan. It's his first job, he's learning the ropes around here. Don't want to make him uncomfortable."

"But, he's making me uncomfortable!" she whined.

"Now, Mikan why don't you teach him everything? Hmm? Would that be fine with you two? Perfect!" He said utterly ignoring Mikan and her and Natsume's answer to his question.

"Narumi-san do you have to torture me?"

"Nani Mikan? What did you say?" he turned his head to smile at her.

"God dammit! Why can't I get mad at you?!" she shouted furiously.

"It's because of my Kawaii Smile!" he smiled again.

"Oi! So, who's helping me?" Natsume interrupted.

"Oh! Well, Mi-"

"Saki! Misaki-chan's helping you Natsume." Mikan avoided quickly.

"Right. Misaki will help me. Okay. Who's Misaki?"

"Oh, come on Mikan-chan! You're the only person Natsume knows in this restaurant." Narumi begged.

"And how do you know that?" she inquired.

"He told me he knew you."

"Fine, fine." She gave in.

"Waiter! Could you take my order?" a girl shouted from afar.

"Yes, Miss I'll get to you, just hold on a minute!" Natsume shouted back.

"Wow, he's hot!" They heard a girl say/whisper.

"Come on, I'll teach you the basics and other." Mikan said, ignoring the comment he received. They walked over to the table and saw the whole table (4 chairs per table) were all girls. It was humorous when they saw some swoon and glance up and down at him. Some even asked for his number. But he declined.

After work ended

"Did you see all the girls fainting at the sight of you?! That was hilarious!" Mikan chuckled.

"I know! I bet I'm gonna love going to work everyday now!" Natsume laughed in response.

"Well, let's get home. Mom's waiting." Mikan smiled.

"Whatever, idiot. It's your bike and time." He said, destroying the happy (kinda) attitude.

"Natsume! Why do you always have to spoil a conversation?" she bickered.

" 'Cause it's fun to see you get mad."

"Just get on the bike."

She revved the engine waiting for Natsume to get on. He casually got on the motorcycle and sighed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom, we're home!"

They looked around the house searching for anyone inside. All they found was a note on the fridge.

Mikan & Natsume-kun,

I'm Not Going to be home for a While

So it'd be nice if you could cook dinner tonight,

Ne Mikan-chan?

Ja ne! Suka -

"Kaa-san…" Mikan said uneasily. Natsume looked over at Mikan, thinking she's sad.

"Mika-"

"Kaa-san!!!! You're never home! Every single day I have to cook dinner! It's more like I'm the mother while Tsubasa and you are my children!" Mikan finally let out. Natsume backed up before getting mauled by the flaming girl. But too late. She terrifyingly turned her head at Natsume, flames now in her eyes.

"And you…." She glared.

"You made me have it worse." She sobbed. He felt a pang of guilt and hurt pierce him. (Not literally though) Unexpectedly, he hugged her, hoping to prevent more tears from falling down. _'If only you knew...'_ Soon enough, she stopped and pushed him away gently.

"I still have to cook. I mean you haven't been able to eat since how long? 8-9 years?" she managed to smile and chuckle. Wiping her tear stained face, she walked over to the kitchen, getting a pot and other materials for dinner. Natsume sat on the kitchen chair and tried to wait patiently. Mikan grabbed an apron and tied it loosely around her waist and neck. It was white with cherry blossoms swaying away.

"Pasta…noodles….meatballs….mushrooms…" Mikan mumbled, walking around the kitchen for the ingredient.

Natsume watched as she got the ingredients for spaghetti. He resisted the urge to walk up and hug her. She just had this innocent gaze whenever he turned his head to look at her. The strides she took, the way she gleamed with cheerfulness, her perfect curves……..Wait, stop! Now he's just thinking tainted thoughts. He needed to regain his composure. She sensed a deep stare on her back and felt compelled to not look back. All of a sudden, she felt warmth on her back and around her waist. She tried looking back, only to see a face next to hers.

"Natsume, what are you doing? You don't want to starve, do you?" She joked.

"Please, can you just be quiet for a minute." He said, squeezing her closer. So, they waited in silence.

"Natsume, really, I should make our dinner." She exclaimed, not knowing how to respond with what he just did.

"I can't help it."

"Help what?"

"It's just that I get turned on by a girl in the kitchen..." he said in her ear. She froze. But not in the way where she gets all shy and stuff. No, this is when she is kind of playing around angry.

"Natsume…" she flared.

"Natsume, YOU HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed. She punched him in the chin and he flew across to the dining room.

"Itai….At least you can still get angry…" he said.

She blushed after what she had heard. _'Turned on...God Natsume, why do you have to be so damn perverted?'_

"Oh? Is someone blushing?"

"Oi, Natsume. You say you've matured but all I see is a little boy!"

"Same with you! I see you act all mature but I notice your mistakes." He smirked.

She growled and snarled at him.

"Oh, relax. Don't have to be catty." He sighed.

"You can eat your frickin' dinner. I already ate anyways." She said, walking out of the room, going up the stairs to her room.

"This is the strangest thing that's ever happened to me." She whispered to herself. She plopped on her bed and slowly went to sleep.

* * *

**Kyou: It's seems we have to wait for maybe 'til Valentine's? I'll try to update right then, or at least near it.**

**Story time!**

**Natsume's POV**

**I was up on the roof after what we were doing. It was hard to hold in a blush. So I just let it out. I felt embarrassed that Mikan was crying over me and I had a lame part of being knocked out temporaily. That's right. It was only an act. Nothing that real would ever happen, not in my life that is. Hell, I doubt Mikan even loved me. Sorry, my mistake I meant LOVES me. The only person that knows who she likes is her friend, Imai. And when I asked her who Mikan liked she said, "She no longer waits for him. She got over him now." To me her words didn't make any sense. It's good that no one knows I love Mikan, that is except for Ruka. **

**"Natsume!" A familiar voice cried, breaking me from my thoughts.**

**"What do you want, little girl?"**

**"As you know, I'm already 14. So stop calling me a little girl! But, guess what?!" Stupid. I bet nobody taught her that one a boy teases or hurts you, they like you. Or vice-versa.**

**"Well, talk."**

**"You could seem more enthusiastic." She pouted. **

**"Ok then, what else?" **

**"I got a boyfriend! He's in the studio now, waiting for me! I can't wait! The last guy I loved never came up to me and told me he loved me. But he did! His name is Kio Araio. He's really cute."**

**Right then, my heart shattered to pieces. I realized who she once loved. How stupid of me...

* * *

**

Til next time everyone! 


	5. Chap 4: New school

**Kyou: I'm sorry it's not my best story and some of you might hate it but being only 11, it's hard for me to keep in my studies, relationship, and stories so I'm sorry if I'm not pleasing your tastes. I probably didn't finish by the 14th so; again, I'm very sorry. I have major writer's block. Please give me some ideas!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Chapter 4: New school**

Mikan's POV

"Mmm..." I mumbled half asleep. I looked at the window, with light shining through it. I looked around the room like I always have and saw a raven haired head. Wait! What?

Regular POV

"KKKYYYYYAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mikan shouted.

"GOD! Do you have to scream early in the morning?!" Natsume said facing her way.

"WELL, Do YOU have to sneak in my bed when I'm asleep?!!" She argued.

"You Hentai!!!!!" She screamed, punching him out of her room. (The doors kinda just open themselves but they can lock.) She marched to her bathroom and did the daily things you'd do in the morning.

'_She didn't have to go all out. All I did was giving her the infamous bed attack…Sometimes, I just don't get girls.' _ He sighed as he heard the bathroom door thump. He inched back into the room as she was taking a shower.

Natsume's POV

I walked back into her room, thinking if I should apologize and decided sure, ok. The door creaked open and I turned my head towards it. Standing in the doorway was Mikan with only a towel on. I immediately turned my head the other way. I could feel my face burn up.

"Natsume?" I heard her call me. I could hear her footsteps get closer and closer while I kept blushing furiously.

"Before you hit me, or whatever, let me apologize. I'm sorry for surprising you like that but haven't you ever heard of a bed attack? Anyways, I'll be going now, little girl." I said, looking back her smirking.

"Natsume!" I paused in my place, thinking she was going to hit me, so I closed my eyes. Instead, I felt something soft.

"Thanks. I'll only let this one slip, though, ok? Now, go get dressed in your own room." I sighed, walking out of the room. My back was still warm with her touch.

I walked back down the long stairs and met Mikan and Suka in the kitchen.

"K' mom. I'll get going to school. I won't fail any classes today." She smiled.

"Natsume, are you going?" she looked at me.

"Sure, baka." I grinned sinfully.

"Let's go then." Again, we rode her bike to the place. She took me to the office and got me the transfer sheet. I saw Suka there. How'd she get here quicker than us? Mikan tugged at me saying she already filled everything out. We got my schedule and all my classes were exactly the same as hers.

**Home Ec., Period 1**

The bell rang for the first class. She ran to our class hand-in-hand I couldn't help but blush. We walked into the class and all was quiet. The teacher looked at us in surprise.

"Mikan! You're here! Who's your friend?"

"He can introduce himself." They both looked to me. I sighed.

"I'm Natsume Hyuuga." The teacher grabbed my hand and shook it.

"I'm Mr. Narumi. Nice to meet you." I looked at the man. It was Narumi. No wonder she called him at the coffee shop, sensei…

"Natsume! Don't say you know him from anywhere! He might get fired." She quietly shouted to me.

"Sure, whatever." The class thought I spoke that to him. Hn...As if. After that, he told the class to introduce themselves and I saw a shy girl rise out of her chair and start off first, then it circled around the room.

"Now, that introductions are over, who wants to be his partner?"

All the girls raised their hands. All except two. Mikan and the Imai girl. Little girl was probably daydreaming. Hmm….I wonder what about…oh well.

"Mikan why don't you help Natsume out? I mean, you do know him, don't you?" I glanced back at the damned man and all he did was smile back.

"You choose me, over all the girls that are raising their hands? And how would you know if I knew him? Sure, fine." She walked to me grabbing my hand. I saw all the girls were getting jealous and glaring at her. But she didn't seem to mind; she just kept smiling and walking with me.

"So what're we doing?"

"I'm touring you around the school, I mean you have to get used to it, right?"

"Hn.."

"Don't be a sour puss. I'm sure you'll make some friends around here. While you were being introduced, did you tell anyone we're going out?" she struggled to say we were going out.

"No, why?"

"'Cause look, they've already started a fan club. They love guys. They find all kinds of info on them and almost start to stalk them. Let's hope they don't do they same to you."

"Now, how do you know all that?"

"My friend, Ruka. He went through all of that and told me about it. But everything's okay! I'm sure they won't do anything to you. I wouldn't know otherwise. Let's just say cause I'm not beautiful like many others." She gently smiled. "Let's hurry, I don't know what Narumi-san is saying and it probably won't be good," She paused, "That is unless we have a sub." She smiled even wider. We got back to our classroom and next period started.

**Math, Period 2**

I always hated this subject. It's not that I wasn't good. Heck, I was perfect. But it was all of the teachers I had for the class. They acted like dictators. I usually ditched this class. But this time I wouldn't be able to with her along with me. So, I decided I'll stay this one time.

"Mikan Sakura. Late again, I presume? You'll meet me after school." His voice was all croaky, like a frog. "Take your seat, you two." Then, we started with our boring subject.

"He's evil, isn't he?" she whispered to me.

"Who?"

"Jinno-sensei. I mean, his hobby is making students get horrible grades." I could've sworn I felt a glare burn into my back. And I saw Jinno sensei looking at both me and Mikan. But he turned around and continued on with his lesson.

"Mikan, would you care to show us the answer to this problem?" She stood up there, with the chalk in her hand, ready to write some thing but couldn't. She was stuck. He told her to sit back down and called on someone else. It sucks 'cause that someone was me.

"Natsume, Show us how to solve the problem." I took the chalk out of his hands and snarled at him. I wrote the answer probably faster than how most students did because they all awed at my work. We prolonged the lecture yet again. I noticed how Mikan was sleeping; I bet everybody heard her snoring. That's bad…Jinno came walking our way with a ruler. He slapped it against his hand with every step he took. I panicked as he reached our desk. He took the ruler and was about to smack her with it………..I stopped the blow with my arm and he looked at me. I brought my index finger to my lips. _'Shh….' _

"I guess I'll be seeing you later too, Mr. Hyuuga." I could see he was quaking; it was either of fear or hatred. Eh, doesn't matter to me. I gained even more respect. I guess everybody really feared him. And I stood up against him. Funny, how that works…The bell rang waking Mikan up.

"What's up?" she smiled. She's so ludicrous….

"Let's go, Natsume. Stop daydreaming or else we'll be late for our next period!" Now, that ruined it…

"Don't be hypocritical. At least I wasn't about to get slapped with a ruler in front of everyone in class." She looked at me shocked.

" You were about to get hit with a ruler?!" Baka…

"No, moron that was you. You know what? Forget it, never mind. Let's just get to the next period." She smiled.

"I love next period!" She gleefully shouted.

**Lunch, Period 3 **

"No wonder, you love this period, it's lunch. And you can act like the pig you are." I said with a monotonous voice.

"Shut up! That's mean!" She made a pouted face.

"Uh-huh…" I said ignoring her.

"You have any friends?" I asked.

"Of course! Ruka-pyon and Hotaru-chan! What'd you think?"

"I don't know. I thought those girls are your friends because they walking towards us." _'Ruka-pyon? Hotaru-chan?'_

"More like you, they're those fan-girls of yours…I hope you can survive this…."

"Wait, how'd your friend Ruka get through this?"

"He didn't they're still after him."

"That doesn't help at all!" I had to hurry up. They were getting closer.

"Well, can you give me your advice?"

"Um, sure. 1. Say you have a girlfriend 2. Run away from them like Ruka has 3. Act like your evil self 4. Say your gay….Those would be my options for you."

"Nice advice. I'll go with 1, 2 or 3.There's no way that I'm gay." I was surprised at her advice. Some of it was really good…and one really bad. The girls had come up to me and they were smiling. I took her advice for 3. It didn't help. They loved me even more. So, I took numbers one and two.

While, I was running I noticed another guy darting away from the girls. We lost the girls so, we started talking with each other.

"Who are you?" I asked breathlessly.

"Ruka Nogi. You?"

"Natsume Hyuuga. So you're one of Mikan's friends? I'm surprised she knows someone popular like you."

"We're childhood friends. What about you? How do you know her?" I hesitated.

"She's my escort for going around the school. She has all the same classes of mine."

"That's rare." _'What? Rare?'_

"How's that rar-" I couldn't finish what I was saying, unfortunately.

"Eek! I found Natsume-sama and Ruka-kun!" a girl cried cheerfully as they continued running.

We finally got back to where Mikan and Hotaru were eating.

"Hey! You came just in time! It's our last period. Let's go! I'm glad we're all in this class together. "

**Science, Period 4**

We walked in all together. It seemed we were a bit late due to the rampaging girls coming Ruka's way and mine. Our clothes were a bit torn and we were all dirty.

"So you've decided to join class? How wonderful! Let's get started." A woman's voice had said. I looked up only to see Suka's smiling face.

"I thought you were only a principal."

"You're right. But I am only ONE of them." She smiled. Mikan and the others sat at their seats.

"So, Natsume. Where do you want to sit?" I looked around the room, the only spots I saw that were open, was a seat next to a green-haired girl with perms and Ruka. I didn't want to sit with that girl cause her eyes were twinkling with delight and desire. I walked down the room and plopped next to Ruka.

"Now, that that's settled who wants to be his partner?"

I watched as everybody raised their hands.

"Oh. Wait, wait, wait! A person that doesn't already have a partner." Almost all the hands went down. "Raise your hands if you don't have a partner." The hands that I saw were Mikan's, Moko, who's one of my fan-girls, and Sumire, the girl I discovered was the green-haired one.

"Mikan, would you like to be Natsume's partner?"

"Sure! I'll get him started up on everything we've learned so far!"

"If you still have the entire lessons memorized, Baka Youjo." I heard someone snigger. The class snorted in laughter along with the voice. I looked back at Mikan, her face had dropped.

"Sumire, since you don't have a partner, pair up with Moko. I'm sure she'll help you with your work. Ok, everyone! Get with your partners!" Suka shouted. Mikan had walked towards me gloomily. I couldn't help but feel some remorse for her. I wonder how hard it was before I came here.

"Come on, little girl. When I call you that you don't get sad so cheer up, will you?" I tried.

"It's fine, Natsume. Don't worry about it. I already know who it was anyways. Let's just get started. Thanks for trying." She smiled a gentle warm smile, al though I knew it was fake. She went back to being the happy, cheerful moments after.

**After School**

Finally, we were able to get away from Hell. Who knew I was gonna be popular on the first day. But then again, I still have to meet Mr. Jinno…Better get it over with…

"……Don't let it happen again you two… I'd better not see that behavior in my class ever. Do you hear me?" He lectured.

"I hear you old man loud and clear." I said walking out of the room with Mikan.

"Natsume, are you in a position to be saying that?"

"Sure." We got out and Ruka and Hotaru were standing by the gate, waiting.

"Let's get to your house." Hotaru said.

"Good. Because I need to explain things to you." She replied.

**Kyou: Wah…I'm nearly late putting this in but oh well. Thank you for supporting me the people who have.**

**If you still want to know what happens tell me and I'll start on it again once I get my 5th chapter in so please review!!!**


	6. Chap 5: Explanations

**Kyou: Yes, I will have some new stories if you would like to check them out, that'd be nice! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ga.**

Chapter 5

An Explanation

"So...Mikan what did you need to talk with us about?" Ruka asked as all of them sat in Mikan's room. She looked over at Natsume. He stared back at her. She sighed, waving her hand, motioning for him to come towards her as she walked forward to him, too. They both inched closer, ready to hug each other, much to their discomfort. Ruka and Hotaru sat impatiently and confused, wondering what they were doing and why. Mikan's and Natsume's bodies touched and he transformed into the bear. Both of the guests sat with wide eyes, their brains transferring the data that they just saw. Hotaru soon got over it and regained her 'cool' composure. Sadly, Ruka didn't recover as quickly as she did. In fact, he fainted. Yep, he fainted. I naturally, wouldn't know why he did, but I'm sure you know, ne?

Anyways, after he woke up, Natsume had already changed back into a human.

"What the hell is he?" He asked.

"He's a human, of course." Mikan said.

"Right. Yeah, and I'm sure every human transforms into a bear except for me." He retorted.

"Ruka, just because you don't have a girlfriend doesn't mean you have to take it out on Natsume and Mikan." Hotaru said blankly.

"Eh?! Who said anything about boyfriends and girlfriends? Who has a girlfriend?" Ruka questioned her.

"Ah...Eto...I forgot to add the fact that me and Natsume are going out. Ehehe..." Mikan said rubbing the back of her head. Ruka stared blankly at her.

_No! You're supposed to be mine!_ "Ah...I see..That's no shock." He calmly said.

"Aaw...isn't that sweet? Ruka has feelings for little Mikan." Hotaru said nonchalantly.

He blushed fervently. "No I don't!"

Natsume glanced at him. "That blush tells us otherwise...Sorry, but she's mine." He smirked, wrapping his arms around her. Mikan blushed.

"Shut up! Don't say that as if I'm a possession!" She pouted. "Don't worry Ruka-kun! It's alright you'll still always be my friend!"

"Yeah, friend but I want to be more than that!" Ruka covered his mouth quickly, regretting what he said.

"What did you just say!?" They all exclaimed.

"Nothing! Forget about it!" He shouted, running out of her room and down the stairs. He passed by Mikan's mom and she stopped him for a second.

"Ruka honey what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing now let me go!" He rushed out of the house and down the street.

Mikan and the others got to the entrance and he was already far away, from what they assumed.

"Geez, he didn't have to make such a big deal about it." Natsume said coolly. Mikan gently punched him.

"Well, it was your fault for pointing it out and then getting him all embarrassed." She replied.

"Yeah but you were the one stating you two will **always be friends**." Hotaru stated monotonously.

"Whatever!" Mikan said back."We should probably get ready for dinner. Are you staying for dinner, Hotaru?"

"No thanks. I have things to finish. I'll see you tomorrow." She started walking off.

"Bye Hotaru chan!" Mikan waved.

-----...------

Hotaru glanced to the side after walking a few steps away for Mikan's house. She squatted.

"Hi there. So what did you hear?" She asked the boy that was sitting behind the big gate that separated Mikan's house from everyone else's.

* * *

Ehehehe...I guess I haven't been on top of my things. I'm falling down the mountain of responsibility and state of mind...I'll update my stories as soon as I can and try to keep you satisfied! This is going to be or might be my last story on Gakuen Alice...I don't know yet.. 


End file.
